A Mermaid with legs
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Tia Dalma gifted a Mermaid with legs, she lives in the sea and on land yet belongs to neither. The Gift has started to feel like a burden after 10 years of existing without a purpose. When Captain Jack Sparrow comes and helps her and Will save Elizabeth. The spell starts to feel like a gift again


**Allo everyone! THis is my first Pirates of the Caribbean story ever, I have been fiddling with this concept ever since I heard how Captain Jack Sparrow was saved by a mermaid. I used many elements of the franchise to create the perfect character, and I have added in things that may fit and have been left unexplained. I hope you will enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Humans are such curious creatures, they want to belong to the sea as much as my kind wishes to leave it. They are so consumed by their emotions, it's what drives them, their passion is their life. I never wanted to be on land like the others of my kind, the sea has always been my home, I was born in it and I wish to die in it. Perhaps become one with the sea after my passing. Even though I wish to remain in the endless ocean, I have always wished to spend but a moment amongst the humans, more specifically, Pirates.

They are called to the sea, like a sirens song, and with their ships they tame its powerful waves and foamy shores. Many of my kind hate the humans as they trapped our mother, Calypso, in human form. Not me. They loved the sea so much that they defeated a goddess, the ruler of the sea. I may dislike their methods to control the sea, I commend them for such determination.

I've watched the humans for many centuries, such is the curse of a mermaid, to live for all eternity until they capture the heart of a man. It is something my kind craves so much, to stop the endless loneliness that tears at our hearts. Many of my kind were once human, whose hearts were broken and their bodies cursed. It is rare for a mermaid to be born as one rather than become one. I am one of those select few, that may be why I am not driven and controlled by my loneliness. It is always there, like a dull throb at the back of my heart though it does not control it as my heart is not broken. My interests lay with the humans, I would rather study them than capture their hearts.

For my entire existence, I have watched the Pirates, hiding yet ever watchful. I have seen many different Pirates, all from different origins and all with different morals. Many die yet more are created, they are almost as endless as the sea itself, and just as strong and wild.

As I lived my endless life I become bolder in my examination of the humans, I got closer and closer to the ships to the point where I could touch it's wooden exterior, I would usually get caught as attacked but it never swayed or destroyed my curiosity.

At one point, I witness the most beautiful thing in all the world, the birth of a beautiful child. I did not understand why the mother of this child wanted to give birth to her babe out in the open yet I was glad she did. I watched as she clutched a mans hand, presumably her lover, and screamed loudly as she tried with all her might to bring new life to the world. I was nervous and worried for this woman who I had trailed and watched since her belly first started swelling. I wanted neither the babe nor her to lose their life. My worries were unfounded as the feminine screams were replaced with loud wailing,

It was a beautiful healthy boy, or so I heard from the man who had helped deliver him, I had no knowledge of human anatomy. The humans were so enamored with the babe that they did not see my widened and awed eyes staring at the scene before me. "What be the child's name cap'n?" the deliverer asked, his voice gruff yet kind

"Jack" The mother replied, softly, her breath still weak from her exertion

"That is a fine name, luv" the man who was holding her hand, presumably the father, said proudly

From that moment forth I no longer watched all the ships in the sea, my eyes stayed on this ship and this ship alone. I watched the child grow from a little, healthy babe, to a strong, strapping young Pirate. You could say he became my ward, though he had no knowledge of it, I watched over him, protected him, even going so far as to show my presence to him in order to save him from drowning.

He never knew I was there, even after I saved him when he was a boy and returned him to his father. He thought it was a rare occurrence, many of the human stories depict all mermaids as cruel and unkind creatures, who drag men down to the depths and feast on their flesh. Some of my kind do that, as they had let their loneliness morph them into monstrous creatures. Others also pulled men into the depths in hopes of capturing their love and returning to their former selves. There were no stories of peaceful, caring mermaids as a Pirate never saw them.

As more centuries past my love for the sea began to change, I wanted to walk amongst the humans like my brethren craved so passionately. I was desperate, so desperate in fact that I swam through the murky bog water to speak to the Voodoo woman Tia Dalma, the woman who my family said to never go near. I wasn't afraid like them, whilst they felt fear and a force pushing them away, I felt a comforting pull.

She was kind, despite the stories my kin told. There was a wiseness behind her darkened eyes, you could see that she knew things that no one else could ever comprehend, nor foresee. Before I even sat on her porch she knew what I was after, the gift of legs. "I can give ya de legs ya desire but it comes with a price" her voice was soothing, hypnotic almost

"Tell me" I said determinedly

"Ya can live between da sea and land, but ya belong ta neitha" my breath hitched but I remained silent "When on land ya have legs, but in da see ya keep ya tail" she pulled out a small, circular piece of leather out of her bag she had on her hip "dis will give ya whacha need, but I warn ya, the change will be painful. And it will be painful every time ya change" she looked deeply into my eyes, looking for something "are ya prepared? I do not give dis ta any but ya…ya are not like ta other sea maidens, ya don't deserve de curse"

I knew what she was referring to, human women turning into mermaids from a broken heart is only a small part of the curse, and isn't exactly correct. Yes, to be a mermaid one must suffer a broken heart, but said broken heart must be caused by the woman themselves. The human turned mermaids had either killed their husbands, or have set in motions a series of events that caused their heart to break. There has never been, and never will there be a mermaid who has had their heart broken without them causing it. "Please Tia, I want to walk amongst your kind" I pleaded softly, my eyes were wide and just as pleading

"Very well child, be prepared dat dis be neitha a gift nor a curse, it can become a burden if ya allow it" Tia placed the small leather circle on the back of my hand and held it there. At first there was nothing, then a small tingle began, it trailed up my arm and down to my tail "I am here" I was confused as to why she had spoken such words until an agonizing pain shot through my tail, I looked down at watched my beautiful green tail began to split. Blood pooled around me as my tail became two, my fin shriveled and became feet, and all my scales, one by one fell off and clattered to the floor. I wanted it to stop, it was the most agonizing experience I have ever felt "it be done" the pain instantly stopped, as if it was never there, I looked down once more and saw two human feet, and long legs. I also noticed a strange open slit between these legs "dere is much I hafta discuss wichu if ya are ta understand de life of a human" she wrapped a cloth around my body and helped me to walk into her hut

It has been 10 years since I had taken this burden, since then I have lived my life amongst the humans. I enjoyed their many cultures as I travelled the world. When I felt as if my travels had ended I landed in Port Royal, a land owned by more civilized people, far from the brutish, dirty Pirates I so enjoy. I became a Governess to the Lady Elizabeth Swan. The title was not as you may think, it is the what you may call a higher trained nanny. I taught the girl everything she needed, all etiquettes that I have learn from my travels and all the adventures I have heard and seen.

When the young boy Will Turner was rescued, he became my ward. I was a mother to him, and cherished him much like I had done with my previous ward, Jack. No one ever asked about my inability to age, I remained young and ageless despite my long life and knowledge, they thought I was much like Jamed Norrington, who had retained his youthfulness by remaining fit and healthy.

I treated young William as a son, and as he grew he became a friend, and the only man who knew of my heritage. He was too pure of heart to think of me as a wicked, fiendish creature like many others would, I was still his friend and adopted mother.

Though I long for the sea I know that my place is here, caring for Will and Elizabeth, perhaps one day I may have the adventure I have long for since my first 50 years of living.

My name is Danica Fey, and this is my story

* * *

 **Sooo? How was it? Not to out of place is it, I have not used anything that would not fit in to the POTC universe. I also tried my best to use the correct old english terminology that was used in the movies.**

 **The next chapter will be set in the first movie. And i hope that i can have one story for each movie rather than have all three i one story. I also want to drag this out alot more, so have some chapters or parts of chapters that were not in the movies.**

 **Anyway please let me know what you though of this story, much of the cure/gift will be explained as the story progresses so please don't say you are confused. No create story writer ever reveals such major detail right at the beginning**

 **SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT!**


End file.
